The Same Sky
by Ichshiroidiamond
Summary: Meskipun aku telah kehilangan segalanya./ Meskipun aku selalu dicaci./ Meskipun aku telah bermandikan darah. / Meskipun aku harus menanggung seluruh kebencian./ aku tidak menyesalinya…/ Because all those rough days which they pass through were meant to tie their heart. Hint NaruSasu, Sequel to Resemble
Tittle : The Same Sky

Pairing : NarutoxSasuke (NaruSasu)

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi K.-Sensei

Warning : OOC, hint Yaoi/BL, song-fic, grammatical error, dll, dsb, dst.

Summary : Meskipun aku telah kehilangan segalanya./ Meskipun aku selalu dicaci./ Meskipun aku telah bermandikan darah. / Meskipun aku harus menanggung seluruh kebencian./ aku tidak menyesalinya…/ 'Jika semua kekacauan itu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa memelukmu seperti sekarang ini.'/ Because all those rough days which they pass through were meant to tie their heart. Hint NaruSasu, Sequel to Resemble.

Shiroi : "FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu IF by Kana Nishino. Baca sambil mendengarkan lagunya sangat disarankan, karena yang dalam italic adalah translate dari lagu IF."

 **HAPPY READING**

 _If the rain had stopped_

 _That day_

 _I might surely have just walked past you_

 _If the bus had arrived_

 _At its usual time_

 _I wouldn't have met you_

 **Naruto PoV**

Jika saja kau tidak kehilangan keluargama pada malam itu, kau pasti tidak akan pernah melihatku. Jika saja mereka masih bersamamu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendekatimu. Aku tahu ini terdengar jahat, tapi aku sedikit senang semua itu terjadi karena dengan itu semua aku bisa berdiri disisimu. Meskipun aku selalu dicaci, meskipun aku harus menanggung seluruh kebencian, aku tidak menyesalinya…

 _If that instant_

 _Had been slightly different_

 _We would have walked on separate paths of fate_

 **Sasuke PoV**

Jika saja kau sama seperti yang lain, jika saja sejak awal kau labih kuat dariku, maka aku tidak akan pernah lari darimu dan kau tidak akan pernah mengejarku. Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh tapi aku senang kau adalah bocah bodoh yang konyol dan tidak pernah tahu kata menyerah, karena jika semuanya baik-baik saja tanpa semua kekacauan itu, kita mungkin akan berjalan pada jalan dan takdir yang berbeda. Meskipun aku telah kehilangan segalanya, meskipun aku telah bermandikan darah, aku tidak menyesalinya…,

 _I always want to watch_

 _The same future together with you_

 _Let's look at the same stars_

 _At the same spot_

 _I wonder if I am present_

 _In the future you imagine for yourself_

 _I want to look up to_

 _The same sky with the same feelings_

 **Normal PoV**

Semua kekacuan telah berakhir, perang yang mengerikan itu telah berakhir. Banyak yang terluka dan gugur, begitu banyak harga yang harus dibayar hanya untuk mengakhiri perang konyol ini. Dua orang pemuda dengan fisik yang kontras, yang satu bersurai blonde terang dan berkulit tan sementara yang satunya lagi bersurai reven dan kulit seputih porselen tengah terlentang menghadap langit malam yang penuh dengan kemerlap bintang. Nafas mereka tampak menderu, mata mereka menampakkan kelegaan, kesedihan dan penyesalan. Mereka lega dapan mengakhiri perang dengan kemenangan mereka, tapi terlalu banyak yang menjadi korban mereka kehilangan teman, teman mereka kehilangan ayah, dan ayah kehilangan anaknya. Semua pengorbanan itu meninggalkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang dalam, tapi semua telah berakhir. Sekarang saatnya mereka menyembuhkan luka dan memulai awal baru.

"Ne, Sasuke." Panggil pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah mencoba mendudukan dirinya.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda bersurai reven yang masih terlalu lelah untuk mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap pemuda blonde tadi.

"Hn?" Tanya sang reven masih dengan menggunakan suku kata yang sama.

"Obito dan Madara, mereka keluargamu…tapi aku membunuh mereka." Ucap pemuda pirang yang kini tengah tertunduk penuh penyesalan. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke sang pemuda reven mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

"Dengar Naruto, bukan kau yang membunuh Obito tapi Madara, dan bukan kau yang membunuh Madara tapi kebenciannyalah yang telah membunuh dirinya sendiri." Ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan perasaan Naruto sang pemuda pirang tadi.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Jika aku tidak perlu berterima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan untukku, maka kau juga tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku." Balas Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Yeah, kau benar." Ucap Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri tegak sementara Sasuke masih terduduk.

"Ne, Sasuke." Panggil Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke yang masih terduduk. Membut Sasuke memandang tangannya dan harus mendongak dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena matahari sudah mulai terbit dari persembunyiannya.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke yang mesih belum mengerti maksud dari tindakan Naruto.

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulus yang meneduhkan masih dengan tangan yang terulur pada Sasuke menunggu untuk diraih. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan itu pun langsung tertegun dan sedikit shock, namun pada detik berikutnya senyum tipis mengihiasi paras manisnya.

"Hn, bawa aku pulang." Balas Sasuke sambil meraih tangan tan milik Naruto, dan saat tangan dengan warna yang kontras itu saling bersentuhan, tangan tan itu langsung menggenggamnya erat dan menariknya. Membuat sang pemilik tangan porselen langsung tertarik berdiri.

"Hei Sasuke." Panggil Naruto saat mereka sama-sama berdiri tegak.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, aku sedikit lebih tinggi darimu sekarang." Ucap Naruto masih dengan menggenggam tangan Sasuke, dan sebelum Sasuke sempat memprotes ucapannya, Naruto langsung menggendong Sasuke dipunggungnya.

"Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan turunkan aku!" protes Sasuke yang tentu saja tidak akan dipedulikan oleh Naruto.

"Ahahaha," dan benar saja bukannya menurunkan Sasuke, Naruto malah tertawa bahagia dengan reaksi Sasuke.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu darimu, Teme, aku sungguh merindukannya." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum terpatri dibibirnya, namun suaranya memelan saat mengucapkan kata 'aku sungguh merindukannya' dan kedua tangan yang menyeimbangkan tubuh Sasuke pun mengerat seolah takut jika ia melonggarkannya Sasuke akan jatuh dan ia akan kehilangan Sasuke lagi.

"Baka." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya didada Naruto dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto. Sementara Naruto menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lembut.

 _Our ways of talking and acting_

 _Are really similar_

 _It's like if we have always known each other_

 _Mailing each other at the same time_

 _Thinking about the same things_

 _We might have been bound together by a red thread_

 **Sasuke PoV**

"Baka." Ucapku lirih saat aku mendengar ucapannya dan tindakannya yang seolah takut aku akan pergi darinya lagi. Namun aku tidak menyalahkanmu Naruto, mengingat seberapa keras kau mengejarku dan mencoba membawaku pulang, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku yang berdiri diposisimu sekarang. Aku munkin tidak akan sanggup mengatakannya secara langsung bahwa aku juga merindukan panggilan itu dan masa disaat kita berada di team tujuh, saat kau dengan bodohnya menantangku meski kau tahu akan kalah, waktu kau dengan konyolnya mengajakku dan Sakura untuk membuka masker Kakashi, serta masa-masa yang penuh kebodohan dan kekonyolanmu lainnya. Meski aku mengatakan semua tingkahmu itu bodoh dan konyol tapi aku mersa lebih bodoh dan konyol karena selalu menanggapimu. Ne, Naruto bukankah pada dasarnya kita sama-sama bodoh dan konyol? Tapi aku tidak menyesali semua itu, yang ku sesali adalah saat aku berlari darimu hanya karena ketakutanku saat mengetahui kau lebih kuat dariku, saat itu aku takut kau akan membuangku karena kau berhasil menjadi lebih kuat dariku. Namun setelah semua hal yang kau lakukan untuk membawaku kembali, aku sadar bahwa kau tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku didadamu dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku dibahumu, kau tidak perlu takut lagi, aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu lagi, aku sudah lelah berlari darimu, karena tidak peduli seberapa jauh aku berlari ikatan yang mengikat kita tidak akan pernah bisa putus dan aku akan selalu kembali lagi padamu. Sekarang aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, tempat dimana semua berawal dan tempat semua kembali….

 _We fit so well together, like if_

 _It was decided by chance right from the start_

 _I believe we are fated to be together_

 **Naruto PoV**

Aku lega telah memenangkan dan mengakhiri perang ini beramanu, aku senang saat kau memanggilku Dobe lagi, sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu? Tapi yang membuatku bahagia adalah saat kau memintaku untuk membawamu pulang. Tentu aku langsung menggendongmu dan mengeratkan peganganku agar kau tidak bisa lari lagi dariku. Namun saat melihat dan meraskan lengan porselen yang melingkar padaku, semua ketakutanku langsung sirna. Ne, Sasuke apa kau tahu alasanku berjuang mati-matian agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat darimu? Mungkin jika aku bertanya demikian padamu, kau akan menjawab itu karena aku ingin menjadi Hokage. Itu memang juga salah satu alasanku saat aku masih diakademi, tapi itu berubah saat pertarungan kita melawan Haku, aku masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Haku saat itu _"Seseorang akan menjadi lebih kuat saat dia memilik sesuatu atau orang yang ingin dia lindungi."_ Saat pertama kali dia mengatakan hal itu aku masih terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti, tapi saat aku melihatmu terluka didepan mataku, saat itulah aku menemukan alasan utamaku untuk menjadi lebih kuat, aku ingin melindungi orang yang paling berharga bagiku dan orang itu adalah kau, Sasuke. Karena saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sadar kaulah orang yang memberiku alasan untuk bertahan dari cacian dan hinaan itu, dan sekarang aku sadar, kau adalah alasan aku mengapa aku tak pernah menyerah, dan alasan kenapa aku selalu berusah mejadi lebih kuat, agar aku bisa berjalan disisimu dan melindungimu. Kau lah alasanku dan kaulah kepinganku yang lama kucari, Sasuke.

 _I wonder if I am present_

 _In the future you imagine for yourself_

 _I want to look up to_

 _The same sky with the same feelings_

 **Sasuke PoV**

Kami berjalan dalam diam, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang berjalan sementara aku berada digendongannya, wajahku memanas mengingat hal ini. Saat ini dia membawaku ke arah tenda para medis, aku dapat melihat Sakura yang menanti kami atau lebih tepat Naruto. Mungkin saat ini dia membenciku mengingat aku pernah ingin membunuhnya, tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu, selama Naruto tidak membenciku aku tidak perduli dengan yang lain pikirkan. Saat aku melihat matahari yang terbit meninggi, aku teringat kata-kata Obito _"Naruto, apa kau ingat hari apa saat fajar muncul esok? Esok adalah hari ketika kau dilahirkan, hari dimana kedua orang tuamu direnggut darimu."_ Kalimat itu cukup mengejutkan Sasuke, mengetahui Naruto harus kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dihari ia baru saja dilahirkan. Hari ketika Naruto dilahirkan…hari ini,

"Naruto," Panggilku pelan, masih dengan posisi yang sama seperti pertama kali ia menggendongku. Aku dapat merasakan dia sempat sedikit tegang saat aku memanggilnya dengan namanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, kali ini dia tidak tegang lagi, dan dia memelankan jalannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Ucapku lirih sambil mengeratkan peganganku pada Naruto. Aku dapat merasakan Naruto yang sedikit kaget dan dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Naruto sambil melanjutkan jalannya dan memperlihatkan senyumnya padaku, yang jujur saja membuat wajahku sedikit memanas.

"Maaf aku tidak memiliki kado untukmu saat ini, kau…ingin apa?" Tanyaku ragu, karena jujur saja menanyakan kado di medan perang tepat sesaat setelah perang itu terdengar konyol bagiku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku sudah mendapatkan kadoku, tapi jika kau menawarkan aku akan dengan senang hati mengatakannya," Jawaban Naruto jujur saja membuatku penasaran saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia telah mendapatkan kadonya, apakah kado yang dia maksud adalah kemenangan dalam perang ini? Dan seolah dia bisa membaca pikiranku dia pun menurunkanku dari punggungnya karena kami memang sudah sampai di depan Sakura, namun saat Sakura menghampiri kami, Naruto tidak langsung menyapanya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dulu, akan tetapi Naruto meraih tangan kananku sambil menatapku, dan seolah mengerti apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, Sakura memilih menunggu dan melihat.

"Kado yang aku maksud bukanlah kemenangan dalam peperang ini, kemenangan ini hanyalah bonus." Penjelasan Naruto membuatku bertambah bingung dan sepertinya aku menampakkan kebingunganku pada wajahku karena aku dapat mendengar Sakura yang berusaha menahan tawanya dan Naruto yang tersenyum aneh.

"Kado yang aku maksud adalah kau, Sasuke, tidak ada yang lebih aku inginkan saat ini selain kesedianmu untuk pulang bersamaku, dan kau sudah mengabulkanya." Ucapan Naruto membuatku tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _I always want to watch_

 _The same future together with you_

 _Let's look at the same stars_

 _At the same spot_

 _I wonder if I am present_

 _In the future you imagine for yourself_

 _I want to look up to_

 _The same sky with the same feelings_

 **Naruto PoV**

Aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan Sasuke, sungguh dia terlihat lucu saat memperlihatkan ekspresi kebingungannya dan dia tampak manis saat sedang tertegun seperti sekarang ini, ah aku hampir lupa dengan tawarannya.

"Dan untuk penawaranmu tentang kado apa yang ku inginkan saat ini…" Ucapku sengaja menggantungkan ucapanku.

"Bukankah kau bilang sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Ada kado lain yang ku inginkan."

"Apa?"

"I want you to stay by my side and promise me that you will never leave me again." Jawabku dengan senyum lembut. Namun saat Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab aku pun mulai sedikit takut kalau aku meminta sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan, karena itu aku melanjutkan,

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang." Jelasku, lalu mengajaknya menghampiri Sakura. Aku telah mengejar Sasuke untuk waktu yang lama, menunggunya sedikit lebih lama tidak akan begitu menyakitkan selama dia masih dalam pandanganku.

 _So we may always walk_

 _On the same path, hand in hand_

 _Even on days filled with tears_

 _And on sunny days_

 **Normal PoV**

Setelah perang selesai dan semua kekacauan di medan perang telah dibereskan, seluruh shinobi kembali ke desa masing-masing membawa jasad teman, guru, anak, saudara dan orang tua yang gugur dalam pertempuran. Naruto dan Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata, Lee, dan Tenten yang masih bersedih akan kepergian Neji dan Shikamaru yang mencoba menyembuyikan kesedihannya atas kematian ayahnya. Setelah memberikan penghormatan pada rekan-rekannya yang gugur, Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan membawanya pergi dari atap gedung Hokage.

"Dobe, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mengikuti kemanapun Naruto membawanya.

"Menemui seseorang yang seharusnya kita temui sejak awal." Jawab Naruto masih menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tanganya dan berhenti mendadak saat melihat sebuah gerbang berlambangkan Uchiha.

"Dobe…" panggil Sasuke lirih, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum padanya dan kembali menarik Sasuke secara perlahan. Membawanya melewati gerbang tersebut, Sasuke dapat melihat seluruh semua hal dibalik gerbang tersebut, dan pandangannya langsung terarah pada titik tengah tempat itu. Naruto membimbing Sasuke ketitik tersebut dan berdiri disana. Tanpa harus melihanya Sasuke tahu apa yang ada didepannya, namun matanya langsung melebar saat melihat sesuatu yang baru, disana didepan matanya adalah nisan kedua orang tuanya Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto dan nisan baru yang berada diantara nisan kedua orang tuanya, diatas nisan itu tertulis 'our hero and beloved brother Uchiha Itachi'.

"Walaupun tubuhnya belum ditemukan, aku meminta nenek Tsunade untuk membuatkan nisannya dan menghapusnya dari daftar buronan." Ucap Naruto ditengah kesunyian ditempat itu.

"…." Sasuke hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan dia tidak yakin dia dapat bersuara normal.

"Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri pada orangtua Sasuke membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Aku sudah pernah kesini beberapa kali tapi maaf aku baru bisa memperkenalkan diri, Itachi-niisan meskipun aku hanya bertemu denganmu beberapa kali dan dalam kondisi kurang mengenakkan, aku berharap kau tidak keberatan jika mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Niisan. Dan sesuai janjiku pada kalian aku membawa Sasuke pulang." Lanjut Naruto dengan senyum tulus dan lembut menghiasi parasnya, tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke, meremas tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar itu semua hanya bisa terdiam berusaha menahan air matanya yang mengancam akan terjatuh kapanpun mata itu berkedip.

"Mulai sekarang Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, dan Itachi-niisan tidak perlu khawatir dan cemas tentang Sasuke, karena mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaga Sasuke dan memastikan dia bahagia, dan tidak peduli tentang apa yang akan orang katakana atau apapu yang terjadi aku berjanji akan selalu ada untuk Sasuke. Aku tidak hanya akan diam melihatnya dari kejauhan, aku juga tidak akan meninggalkannya, aku akan selalu berjalan disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya seperti sekarang." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto sudah tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis dihadapan Naruto, ia menangis dalam diam, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan isak tangisnya. Naruto yang menyadari akan hal itu pun langsung menarik Sasuke dalam pelukkannya tanpa melepas gengganggamnya pada Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke merasa sedikit lebih tenang, ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan kembali menghadap pada nisan kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya.

"Otousan, Okaasan, Aniki, aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi parasnya.

 _I always want to watch_

 _The same future together with you_

 _Let's look at the same stars_

 _At the same spot_

 _I wonder if I am present_

 _In the future you imagine for yourself_

 _I want to look up to_

 _The same sky with the same feelings_

 **Sasuke PoV**

Setelah beberapa saat aku mengajak Naruto keluar dari lingkungan pemakaman. Saat kami sudah agak jauh dari gerbang pemakaman, aku meraih tangan Naruto dan menghentikan langkahku, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto ikut berhenti dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Naruto," panggilku pelan dengan kepala tertunduk, entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa seperti Hinata.

"Ya?" Sahut Naruto dengan suara yang menyiratkan keheranan dan penuh tanya.

"Terima kasih…untuk semuanya." Ucapku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku hingga aku dapat menatap langsung pada manic sappirenya.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk apapun yang ku lakukan untukmu, karena semua itu adalah keinginanku." Jawab Naruto masih dengan senyum lembut.

"Sasuke, aku ingin mengajakmu kesatu tempat lain." Ucapnya lagi sambil kembali menarikku kali ini sambil berlari. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama kami telah sampai pada tempat pemakaman para kage dan keluarga mereka. Kami berhenti di depan dua nisan yang bertuliskan 'Namikaze Minato' dan 'Uzumaki Kushina'.

"Tousan, Kaasan, lama tidak bertemu err atau mungkin tidak juga mengingat kita baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Tousan, Kaasan, perkenalkan orang yang ada disampingku ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tunggu kurasa Tousan sudah tahu Sasuke mengingat dia yang membuatmu err hidup lagi untuk beberapa saat." Lanjut Naruto memperkenalkanku pada orang tuanya.

"Salam kenal Yondaime-sama, Uzumaki-san…" Ucapku berniat memperkenalkan diri namun ucapanku terpotong oleh tangan Naruto yang menyentuh bahuku dan aku pun langsung menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Err…kurasa Tousanku tidak terlalu suka hal seformal itu, dan kaasanku punya sifat kurang lebih sama denganku jadi…kau tahu, kau cukup memanggil dengan nama kecil mereka saja." Jelas Naruto padaku, aku pun yang mengerti maksud Naruto langsung mengulangi proses perkenalan tadi.

"Salam kenal Minato-san, Kushina-san, saya Uchiha Sasuke, dan seperti yang Naruto katakan tadi kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Minato-san, dan maaf sikapku yang kasar saat pertemuan pertama kita." Ucapku sambil membukuk sembilan puluh drajad sebagai permintaan maaf, lalu aku kembali berdiri tegak. Aku melihat Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun aku memotongnya.

"Minato-san, Kushina-san, saya tahu mungkin saya tidak seharusnya meminta hal ini mengingat semua hal yang telah kuperbuat sebelumnya, tapi saya mohon izinkan saya untuk menemani Naruto disisinya." Potongku cepat dengan wajahku yang sedikit memerah karena jujur saja ini sedikit membuatku malu.

 **Normal PoV**

Perkataan Sasuke tersebut sukses membuat Naruto terkejut dan sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan apapun, Sasuke telah berbalik menghadap pada Naruto masih dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Naruto, sesuai permintaanmu pada saat ulang tahunmu, aku…bersedia untuk tinggal disisimu, dan…a-aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, selama kau tidak membuangku." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah merona hebat.

'Manis.' Batin Naruto saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang merona.

Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ia pun menarik tangan Sasuke yang masih dalam genggaman tangan kirinya secara perlahan, sementara tangan kanannya meraih pinggang Sasuke. Tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan, Naruto menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sasuke, matanya menatap manic hitam Sasuke, dan Naruto pun tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Aku pun berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu atau pun membuangmu." Janji Naruto dengan penuh kesungguhan, dan Naruto pun mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya, kali ini bukan ciuman karena ketidak sengajaan teman sekelasnya, atau pun ciuman yang disebabkan oleh ulah mereka hanya untuk melepaskan jutsu lawan, bukan juga ciuma penuh nafsu, tetapi sebuah ciuman manis pada bibir Sasuke untuk memberitahukan seberapa dalam persaan Naruto terhadap Sasuke dan seberapa berarti Naruto bagi Sasuke. Ciuman manis yang berlangsung tidak lebih dari satu menit itu diakhiri Naruto dengan memberikan kecupan ringan pada kening Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk pinggang ramping Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan tersebut dengan mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher Naruto.

"Okaeri, Sasuke."

"Tadaima, Naruto."

'Jika semua kekacauan itu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa memelukmu seperti sekarang ini.' Ucap kedua pemuda tersebut di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

 _Because all those rough days which they pass through were meant to tie their heart._

 **THE END**

Shiroi : Akhirnya selesai, meskipun Shiro bilang ini sequel Resemble tapi sebenarnya bisa dibaca terpisah juga. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca. Review, kritik dan saran bisa reader tulis dalam kolom review, dan terima kasih pada reader yang bersedia memberikan review &/ saran &/ kritik. See you next time. ^_^


End file.
